


rank 0 in feelings

by flowerswappap



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Arguments, Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Humiliation, I need help, Im horrible at tagging, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Men Crying, Sharing a Bed, Suicidal Thoughts, THEY BASICALLY HAVE THE SAME NAME, Work In Progress, don’t talk to him about his height, for your safety, i get lazy, kapkan is really quiet and scary, mozzie doesn’t have a wife or kids, mozzie gets angry too much, mozzie gets temporarily injured, mozzie is 20, mozzie is trying to comprehend what’s happening, sasha has a suspicion of them, sledge is like ‘should have seen it coming’, this is a sad but happy story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerswappap/pseuds/flowerswappap
Summary: mozzie tries to help kapkan get out of his depressive shell, taking him into town and doing all of these things— even if it comes to him riding his dirt bike with him. he knows that the older operator will try to push him down, but mozzie has hope in this big Russian guy!
Relationships: Max “Mozzie” Goose/Maxim “Kapkan” Basuda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. getting in gear

Max woke up, his eyes slightly opening— seeing the light from the window shine in, touching the bed ever so slightly and touching his body.

He tried getting up, ultimately hitting his head on the top of the bunk bed. He groaned and raised a hand to rub his head. “Youch,” he murmured, still somewhat sleepy. He knocked the side of the bed with his knuckles, waking up Tori. 

  
“W- Wuh you want, you dongo?” Tori yawned and stretched, blinking her eyes and looking at the smaller man.

”Whut time is it, big guy?” Max asked, rubbing his eyes. He felt drained, and just wanted to get back to sleep, snoring and closing his eyes. He wanted to dream about whatever he was dreaming about earlier, he couldn’t remember.   
  
Tori looked at her watch for a moment, before clearing her throat.

”It’s Arvo.”

Max got up quickly, “Arvo?! Tori get your ass in gear! We’re gonna be late,” he said as he nearly ripped his own shirt off and scrambled through his drawers, grabbing clothes and quickly putting them on.

Tori had also gotten dressed, and fixed her hair and such.   
  
Max brushed his teeth quickly, not wanting to waste anymore time.  
  


Max grabbed his helmet firmly, looking at it proudly. Goddamn. He loved that helmet. He held it to his side and grabbed some hair gel and his shades, looking into a mirror that he set up a few days ago- it had tuns of stickers of dirt bikes on it, and drawings and pictures on it of himself.   
  


He slicked his hair back with the gel, then put on his helmet. Then he put his shades on, looking at himself proudly.

He winked at himself, and did the little finger guns at his reflection. He then holstered them, and just gave a minute to himself, admiring his looks.

”Tori! You done gettin’ ready?” He called out, still looking at himself.   
  


“Sure.” She responded, then got out some Tim Tams, munching on them after she organized her things.   
  


“Let’s fang it! Come on, we gotta talk to the others.”


	2. excuse me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max does not like being called short. Especially in front of a whole group.

As the two Australians walked out, he hummed and thought to himself. His first mission- thing, he’d get to talk to the other operators- and have fun with them and all. They were like him, army- military all that mess.

_Hopefully they aren’t Bogans—_

Tori put a hand on his shoulder, and looked down to meet his eyes. She smiled. “You ready for this, you ankle biter?”   
“I reckon,” he chuckled.   
  


As the pair joined the group— which a taller, older operator was hosting the meeting- what was his name- oh, Kaid.   
His eyes darted to the two coming up and joining the group. He cleared his throat. “You finally decided to join us,” he laughed, and took out a folder, reading some things out loud, getting ready for a match and all.   
  
Max couldn’t pay much attention- his eyes kept drifting off to nowhere, zooming out silently.   
He thought about being home, riding his dirtbike around and having fun with his friends back in Australia, sitting in the hot day and having a bottle.   
  


“We will be assigning two individual teams. Defenders and Attackers. Five will be on one team, five the other...”

Max looked over to Tori who seemed to be paying attention. She turned her head and mouthed out words- ‘are you listening?’ Max nodded his head, and turned back to Kaid. _Pfft. Listening.._

”The attackers will consist of five operators, which I’ve chosen to be Sledge, Gridlock, Lion, Thatcher, and Ying.”

Max looked at Tori and pushed her with his elbow, giving her a thumbs up for being in the mission.

“I expect you five to act respectful to one another.”

Kaid looked over to Thatcher, who immediately caught his look.

He raised his arms in the air, and huffed. Some of the operators laughed and nudged him. “That was months ago..nobody can let it go.” He murmured to himself, a little mad.   
Max stifled a laugh, not wanting to get a tooth knocked out.

“Defenders will consist of Mira, Kapkan, Tachanka, Mozzie, and Frost. Like I said earlier, I expect you to behave.”

Like with thatcher, his glare went over to Mozzie instead. He scoffed.   
“Get yourselves ready in the morning, and get some sleep. We need you.” Kaid ended it with closing the folder and waving his hand, letting the others go.   
  
Most of the operators had already left, and Tori had gone to talk to the group of attackers.

When his eyes fixed on the operators he made a random realization.

_Everyone’s giant._

Tori was fine, he didn’t have a problem with her being taller then him and all, but Jesus Christ. Everyone— especially the men were taller then him. He brushed the feeling off, and confidently walked over to the little huddle of operators.   
  


Their eyes darted to him, and they got silent. Someone must have laughed, cause the entire group roared with it.

Max put his hand on the back of his neck and looked a bit confused.

”Ебена мать! You’re _tiny! You’re so cute!”_

’Tachanka’ said, then made a ‘eeee!’ sound as he only used one hand to pick him up from the ground.

Max kicked his legs and shouted curses- “Put me down, put me down!!” He shouted and the older man dropped him, so Max fell right on his ass.

The older operators laughed- even Tori did. He almost cried- but kept the tears in, trying to play it cool.   
Tori lended a hand, but he didn’t take it, getting up by himself. 

  
“извини, мне просто пришлось. меня зовут сахса.” 

Tachanka chuckled, and patted him on his back. Max looked up- confused with the language. “He said he’s sorry.” a quiet Russian voice mumbled, who had his shoulder to Tachanka. “I’m Sasha.” Tachanka smiled underneath his helmet and looked down to see the younger, shorter operator.   
  


“This is kapkan, or Maxim.” Sasha pointed to the man beside him. He had some sort of a hood thing going on- something with his hat. 

Max then forgot about the whole ‘you’re tiny’ thing and his eyes sparkled for a moment. 

“Ace! Two Maxes! Ain’t that a bullseye?”

Max nearly shouted and had a big smile on his face, a stupid one, just because someone had a similar name to his.

”Pppfft, Max, you’re crazy.” Tori laughed and elbowed him, but really she was trying to distract him from the looks that the others gave him.

The others laughed again, which he turned his head to see the others rumbling to Maxim and ripping him about the ‘two maxes’ thing.   
“Oh..oh Rack off!” Max crossed his arms. “I thought it was a bullseye. Sign of good ol luck!”

They just continued laughing.

His face had turned red. One, they made fun of his height, two, now they make fun of how he presumes things.   
  
“Fuck off, mate!”

Tori elbowed him again. “Max!” she said in a hushed tone. “Whut?”

Before she could say anything, he huffed and stomped up to the tallest- which was Sledge, standing at 6’4.

He put a finger on the man’s chest. “Aye mate! Why do you think it’s glamorous to—“

”Get yer finger off of me, boy.”

Max only did it again. “I ain’t no ankle biter! Just cause you a handful of inchos taller don’t mean—“

Sledge had snatched his hand and put it to his side.   
Max had stopped talking and backed up, holding his hand and cursing to himself. Felt like the bastard just ripped his fingers off.   
  
Sledge wasn’t much of a hurtful guy- but he sorta thought the little guy was annoying, kind of like a child that wouldn’t stop bugging you? But he knew he’d grow on him.   
So he tried to put his hand on Max, and apologize but he just ripped away.

Tori had said a few words to him and they began to leave, and the others just continued to talk about other things, and let the moment pass. 


	3. what am I supposed to do about that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I will be posting a part if this story everyday! school is...stressful, I’m afraid.  
> also chapters will be somewhat cut short. but I will eventually edit them
> 
> max is emotional about his height and tori tries to comfort him

Max walked inside the room again, still clutching his hand. “Bozo nearly—“ he was cut off by Tori who put a hand in his shoulder.

“You’ll be fine.. it’s just that they jealous of you, Maxy.” 

He scoffed. “Abso-bloody-lutley! Look at me, who wouldn’t be jealous?” He said rather confidently, looking into his mirror.   
  
Tori just snickered which caused Max to spin around and scoff. “Let me see your hand, you goofball.” Tori said as he sighed in response and put his hand in hers.

His knuckles were pink and it stood out. Tori chuckled. “Yep. You’ll be A-okay. Just don’t hit it against something.”

Max looked at his hand and then stepped close, wrapping his arms around the taller woman.

He held her in a hug to which she hugged him back.

“You’re about to ask me a favor, aren’t you?”

”....maybe.”

Tori huffed. “What is it?”

”Well it ain’t big..but could you help me fix my dirtbike—“

”Again?”

Max sighed and shrugged. “Forget about it. I’ll fix it after the match.”

Tori shuffled, then moved her hand towards the door. “Wanna get something to eat?”

”Sure.”

***

Max had sat down at the table and tapped his fingers on the table, feeling a bit..Nervous?  
  


Tori had started eating her food, when she noticed him. “You okay?” She murmured to the shorter man, who immediately looked up and huffed. “Yep..can I ask you something?” He said nervously, and his tone had become quiet.

”Uh...go ahead.”

”Do you think I’m _tiny?”_

Tori cleared her throat and stared for a moment, before responding. “No..you’re..well, average height...”

Max had only put his hands on the side of his helmet and whined. “You do think I’m tiny!”

“N-no I don’t! You’re almost taller then me, boy!”   
Max only pushed his hands under his shades and over his eyes.   
“Cmon...don’t pout.”  
  
He just looked up at the ceiling for a moment before grabbing his helmet.

He took it off and put it gently on the table. 

He tapped the table with his fingers before snatching the fork and scarfing down his food, like some kind of animal.   
  
“Hey. Max. You aren’t in jail. Calm yourself down, boy.”

Max ignored her and finished his food. He threw away his stuff and grabbed his helmet, putting it to his side.   
“I’m going to sleep.” He mumbled.

As he walked to his bunker, one of the operators snook behind him and push him, yelling ‘boo!’ scaring the shit out him.   
  
He turned around, and cussed the guy out, and stormed to his room.

He set his helmet down and laid on his bed, looking up to see the bars of the bunk bed.   
  


He heard the door knock, then open. He sat up, and grumbled. “The doors unlocked.”

Sasha opened the door and waved his hand. “We’re hosting a poker game if you’re interested, _tiny.”_

Max shook his head. “I’ll pass..and it’s Max. Not tiny.” He hissed the last words. Sasha put his hands up in surrender.

”Okay.” He chuckled and shut the door. Max swore he could hear him snicker ‘tiny’ right when he shut the door.

He laid back down, and tried to imagine the bars to the bunk bed as stars.   
  


He didn’t sleep much, especially being alone in a room. But when Tori came in and checked up on him, got into bed, he passed right out.


	4. man’s best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting prepared for the match, mozzie meets the team’s ‘mascot’. He also learned some interesting things from Seamus.

Max woke up in the middle of the night, and was careful not to hit his head on the bars as he raised his head up.

He yawned, and looked at his alarm clock.

3:30. It was still dark, so it was somewhat hard to see.

Tori was snoring, which he though that was reason he woke up.

He grabbed his phone that was on the dresser, and turned it on.

It was literally like he just went blind. The brightness was all the way up and groaned and turned it down a little.

”Fuckin’ phone-“ he grumbled and searched through his text messages.

Some were sent to his parents and he read through them.

He yawned again, and shuffled back and covered himself with his blanket and turned his phone off.

He closed his eyes, and slept for a time.

***

The alarm clock beeped, and his eyes opened and groaned. 

He covered his eyes with his arm because of the sunlight, and slammed his other hand in the dresser, looking for the clock.

Once he nearly destroyed the thing, he reached his hand over the bunk, pressing Tori’s shoulder with his hand.

”Tori! Tori get up.”

Tori grunted and shifted on her side.

He looked at the alarm clock.

They had a hour of getting ready. Guess they could sleep for a few more minutes.   
  


He got back onto his bed, but before he went back to sleep he glanced at his phone to see if he got any messages.

Nothing.

He laid down and put the blanket over his head.

He thought to himself, about his parents. He was hoping they’d text him soon, he hadn’t spoken to them in days.

He yawned and shut his eyes.

***

_Twenty minutes later.._

_***_

Suddenly the door slammed open, and there was loud shouting.

” _RISE AND SHINE, BOY!”_

Max groaned and felt the covers ripped away from him.   
  
Then he felt water splash on him, cold water and ice.

He shouted and got up, hitting his head on the bunk.   
  
“You’re late. Your..uh, Подруга has already gotten ready.”

Max looked around. 

“Shit.”

He looked up at the openers, who were two of the Spetsnaz- Fuze snd Tachanka. The rest were part of the SAS group, looking at all of his stuff and searching through his things. 

“Get out,” he grumbled and he searched through his dresser.  
  
He was too sleepy to actually argue with them, even after getting freezing water thrown at him.

The others hesitated before leaving. Sasha patted his back, whispering, “good luck, товарищ. And god luck with your girlfriend.”   
  


Max turned and got his fist ready to punch the man, but he raised his hands up in surrender. “Just a joke,  товарищ. Just a joke.”

“Just get out,” he rubbed his eyes with his palm, and tried his best not falling back asleep.

Sasha patted his head before leaving, slamming the door as loud as he possibly could.

Max huffed and got dressed quickly, then put towels on the floor after.

***

Max walked out of his room, making sure he shut the door quietly.   
  
“Goofy bastards,” he mumbled before walking into the main room. He put on his helmet and shades the moment he walked in.

He turned his head, seeing Tori talking with the other operators, specifically the shortest ones she could find.   


Max felt something brush against him, and he looked down.

His eyes sparkled. There was a golden retriever sitting right beside him, looking up at him. It barked, and it’s tail wagged.   
  
Seamus walked towards him. “Oh, that’s just Rainbow. He doesn’t know yeh,”

Seamus pet the top of his head and stood beside Max.

”Didn’t know y’all had a dog.” He looked at his feet. He felt nervous, he didn’t know how to strike up a conversation suddenly.  
  


He used to be the person who’s tarted the parties, now he’s just the uninvited guest.

“Yeh, we found em’ once we we’re heading’ to a match. Just ran up to us and all. I think Maxim found em’? Ain’t sure. You can ask him.”

Max shrugged, and pet Rainbow’s head.   


“If he ever gets out, that is.”

Max hummed, petting Rainbow and listening to Seamus at the same time.

”You know you should talk to em sometime. He..he well, he can sure use your...vibe. If you catch my meaning.”

Max scoffed, and turned. “Whatcha mean by that?”

”Well. He’s got a..bad view on the world. He ain’t like us. He don’t talk to really nobody ‘cept the Spetsnaz.”

“A bad view?”

”There was a crisis back in Russia, years ago. Beslan School Siege. You probably ain’t heard of it.”

Max nodded, letting him go on.

”He was there, and all. Had to fight,” he grumbled.    
  


“Children..bad things happened.”

Max had felt sympathy for the man he hadn’t really spoken to at all. He furrowed his eyebrows and spoke, “When I get the time I’ll talk to em..maybe on the match. But erh uh, thanks mate. For telling me about that.”

”No problem. Catch you later, brother.” Seamus did a salute sign before walking backwards off to somewhere.

Max snickered, and kneeled down and booped Rainbow’s nose, petting him and saying things like ‘you’re so cute’ and all.

He got up, and picked some dog hair off of his clothes.

He thought about the man Seamus told him about, he felt a little..concerned. He decided he would meet the man, see what he was like. If Seamus was right about him, he’d try his best to cheer him up.


	5. flawless victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I can write anything but I’m not perfect at writing gun stuff. :’)  
> match time  
> I will probably remake this in the future because this is actual GARBAGE  
> ALSO MOZZIE AND KAPKAN HAVE A SLIGHT INTERACTION BUT THEY WILL TALK MORE IN THE FUTURE ACK

(ok so the part where everyone is getting ready, like drones and reinforcements and stuff is happening)

Max crouched down beside a door way, applying his pest device on the side.

He put the rest down in other spots, hoping to catch a drone.

Right when a drone stirred in, the device would jump onto it, malfunctioning it.

”Got a drone!”

Max hid behind a shield, opening up his phone and looking for any enemies with the hijacked drone.

He heard a few gunshots from downstairs, so he shut off his phone and drew out his gun.

Tina shuffled beside him, pointing her gun at one of the barricaded doors in case they came in.

Then Maxim came beside him, and Max felt like he was being squished.

Max looked at the operator Seamus talked about earlier.

He had camo face paint on and blue eyes- with a mask that covered half his face.

Max looked at him and felt sympathetic, remembering what Seamus told him earlier.   
  


Now that he looked at Maxim, he looked sad, depressed.

Must of been through a lot.

But he quickly pushed those thoughts aside when he heard the barricaded door break, pieces dropping to the floor.

He quickly poked his head from the shield, and aimed his gun, shooting the attacker, missing a few times.

The attacker threw a device, causing there to be a bright flashing color of light for a few seconds.

Ying drew her gun and shot Frost, who was shooting at her too.

Frost fell down, grunting and withering slightly over to the two.

Max quickly pulled her into a safer spot, patching her up.

Frost crouched and held her hand at her side, cursing silently.

”Thanks, Max. I owe you one..” she grumbled, holding her gun and pointing to another barricade being smashed.

Max nodded and slightly smiled, he couldn’t remember the last time someone called him by his real name.  
  


”No problem, mate.”

Another grenade was thrown, instead it didn’t do much but take out any electronics for a few seconds.

Thatcher then tried stepping in but was quickly denied by one of Maxim’s traps, blasting the guy.   
  
He was still alive, yelling swears and started shooting straight at anything that moved.

Sasha aimed his gun at him but was too slow, Tori had come in the same way Ying did- shooting him down from behind.

”Sorry,” Max mumbled, and scrambled over to the edge of the wall, shooting Tori in the chest, downing her in seconds.

Mira then ran in, shooting Thatcher as quickly as she could.

Max got up and moved to a different spot, trying not to draw any more attention to one spot.

His eyes darted to Maxim, who had also changed spots.   
  


Maxim waved his hand lazily before looking at the cameras through his phone.

Max wanted to strike up a conversation- but was this really a good time?   
  
Max kept his eyes at the doors, ready if anyone came in.   
Suddenly he heard a crash of a wall behind him, causing him to spin around and point his gun, but he felt a hand grab his arm and shove him to the ground next to the person.

He looked up, seeing it was Mira. She drew her gun and shot sledge, which made the both of them shoot at eachother until they had downed them successfully. Max had tried to help, but he was a little too late.   
  
Since everything was relatively quiet for a while, Maxim got up and helped with Frost, and so did Max.  
  


_Enemy Drone Scanning Area_

Maxim kept still and whispered to the newer operator, “он может выследить вас. Stay still.”   
Max had stopped whatever he was doing, and focused- on Maxim.

His eyes narrowed and searched for some sort of happiness.

Nothing.

He felt his face get red just looking at Maxim for that long.

Longest ten seconds of his life.

Frost couldn’t help herself but move, the shot in her side causing her pain.

Once it stopped, Max got up with his gun, which Maxim followed. He felt bad for leaving Frost, but she wouldn’t make it long enough to walk around the building.

Max took a step out of the cramped room, stepping over a body.

Max aimed his gun at the slightest sound, and signaled for Maxim to follow him.

He heard fast footsteps, and aimed his gun, Maxim doing the same. Oliver ran out from the staircase, shooting at them. They were quick to shoot him down, winning the match. Maxim placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“хороший.”

Max couldn’t understand Russian, like at all, but he just thought that Maxim said something good.

***

The teams got back, cheering and all.   
Everyone had headed to the bar for the night, and thought it was a good night to celebrate a match with the newest members and all.

Max was grabbed by the shoulder and pushed into a booth with the Spetsnaz members and some of the SAS members.

  
“Wh-“

“мой мальчик, ты только что одержал свою первую победу! Инь убьет тебя, брат!” Sasha chuckled and handed him a bottle.

Max shrugged. He wasn’t gonna question what he said.   
He opened the bottle and chugged it.  
”Ooh. Maxim, get the любимец родины матери.” Sasha snicker and elbowed Maxim who looked at him strangely before shrugging and went off to get a big bottle of Vodka, placing in front of Max.

Max cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

”You chug that thing right then and there I give you 50 bucks, boy.”

Blackbeard took out some money from his wallet, placing it on the table.

”I INSIST!”

Sasha put another 50 on the table.

“You know I can’t buy shit with this? I’m from Australia you bogans.”  
They all stared at him for a moment, but then Sasha hit his fist against the table, spooking Max.

”I WILL TAKE YOU TO RUSSIA MYSELF, ДЕТКА.”

”And I’ll take ya to America.”

”Fine, fine.”

Max picked up the bottle with two hands and was starting to doubt this.

”You uh..sure, mate? That i should do this?”

”Nyet.”

”What’s that mean-“

”IT MEANS GO AHEAD, COMRADE.”

Max uneasily opened the bottle.

Suddenly the entire bar shouted ‘chug’ repeatedly.

He began drinking, getting more cheers from the audience.

He nearly choked on it, getting laughs from the group of men and women that circled around the booth, drinking.   
He kept drinking until the bottle was empty, throwing it onto the ground and getting up, literally shouting ‘HELL YEAH’ to the crowd.

The bar roared with amusement and cheers, the place reeked of alcohol.

Max bent over and vomited all over the floor after that.

”Don’t worry, Tovarish. That’s what they all do.” Sasha and Maxim giggled like high school girls after that, patting his back.

***

Max stumbled to his room, getting help from Maxim since he couldn’t keep himself up. He kept singing drunkenly and pulling onto Maxim’s arm, trying to stay on two feet.  
“You’re probably too drunk to understand this but, thanks. With the match.” Maxim mumbled, opening the door.

”HEy- You got any more of that...that..vodka stufffuuh?” Max’s words wee slurred, and he tried his overall best from trying not to let Maxim put him to bed.

”Think you’ve had enough for a year, boy. Get some rest.”

”I reckon!!” He giggled and threw himself onto Maxim, hugging him tightly.

Maxim flinched at the movement but then patted his back, and helped him into bed.

”Get some sleep, you fool.” Maxim murmured softly, putting Max’s helmet aside on the dresser.

“Good niGHT TOVARISH!!”   
Max yelled, as Maxim walked towards the door and scoffed. “You don’t even know what that means.”

Before Maxim closed the door, Rainbow scrambled in, jumping onto Max’s bed, laying on him.

”Ppfft.”


End file.
